


The Kid

by WichitaRed



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WichitaRed/pseuds/WichitaRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyes is settling in as an up and rising member of the DHG when a gunslinger steps into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> **Outlaw Days

“I ‘pologize Sir. I be truly sorry. I did not means to--.” A whispery Southern drawl beseeched backing away even as the men at the table moved forward their crude laughter over-riding her words. Feeling them closing in, a flutter of cold skittered across her skin. “Sir?” she pleaded turning to the flat nosed, leathery man still seated. 

Standing, Quincy O’Landry, shook his head, spraying the beer she had spilt on him from his hair and seeing some of it spatter across her creamy coco-colored face, he smiled, “Damn right, ya is a sorry bitch. Look at ya, ain’t even good enough to be a house servant. But I think me boys and I can find a use for ya.” He said standing so close he could see straight down the front of her dress. She ain’t half a bad looking piece, damn being McLoughlin’s hired guns is sweet ‘cause we’ve already done trained this town of chicken-livered cowards to keep to themselves. Sides whose gonna bother themselves ‘bouts some darkie anyway? Raising his beady eyes to the room, Quincy saw he was right not one soul was paying them any mind and smiling he began trailing a hand down her, “What ya say boys? This one should be far more enjoyable than that dried up granger’s wife we all took turns at last week.” and having reached her breast he pinched it cruelly. 

The sharp sting of pain jolted Lottie causing her to struggle against the fog of fear she was drowning in and she slapped Quincy in the face. 

“I don’t know Quinc’ she mighten be too much for you.” Said one of the three other men bunched up around her. 

“Yeah, maybe we ought wear her down for ya.” The youngest with long greasy hair chimed in.

Comprehending none of them had any intentions of releasing her, Lottie turned her tear streaked face to the bar and saw men she served drinks to daily look shamefully away. Taking a breath she gathered her courage, stomped on greasy hair’s foot while head-butting the one they called Quince straight in the face. 

“OOOaaa- ya Nigger Bitch!” Quincy roared, blood dripping from his split lip and rearing back he struck her full force with the heavy weight of his hand, the sound of which echoed across the deathly silent room.

“Let the lady go!”

Puzzled Quincy turned, Ain’t no one said a word out the side of their mouth since we won the range war. So which one of these curs has decided to stand up on two legs?

And pushed away from the end of the bar, he spied a tall, thin boy and seeing him Quincy began laughing and in between his laughter said, “Hell ya ain’t nothing but a green behind the ears kid.” Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, he swung Lottie around in front of him as if she were no more than a ragdoll. “Ya go right ahead and pull that hogleg yuse hands hovering over and, boy if ya happen to miss this here little lady get me, well then you should know, my boys here will beat ya so bad ya own sweet Ma won’t be able to recognize ya.” 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Waiting for his turn, Heyes rocked back on the legs of his chair, steak meals, imported cigars, good whiskey, reserved poker room. . . hell yeah, I could really become accustomed to the perks of being a member of the Devil’s Hole Gang. His brown eyes skimmed about the room taking note of the gang members surrounding him and feeling safe he breathed out a soft sigh of relief knowing he did not have to watch his back here among them. Glancing at his cards he threw a couple of poker chips into the pot. The jobs we have pulled these past weeks, have all been top rate and the tumbler spinning I have been doing has truly improved my standing with not only the gang but Big Jim himself, thinking all this over Heyes lowered is chair back to the floor swallowing a grin that threatened to engulf his face as he thought, I ought to send Union Pacific a thank you note for leaving all them rickety old Miller safes out on the rails ‘cause they sure as hell are making me look damn fine. 

“I raise ya a hundred, Heyes” Wheat muttered around the cigar clamped tight between his teeth. 

Heyes raised an eyebrow questioningly at Wheat’s challenge as Kyle sat between them and would have to bid before it was even his turn. 

“Tarnation, Wheat! My cards ain’t that good.” Kyle whined, glaring at his friend and tossing in his cards down. “Why ya have to go and do that anyhow?”

“Regretful to you Kyle, but I want’s to see Heyes lose or fold, just once.” Wheat’s hard eyes flitted to the pile of poker chips in front of their newest gang member, just once.

“Well alright then, I’s going to git ‘nother one of those fancy mixin’ drinks.” Kyle stood up weaving a bit in his boots “Any y’all wants one?” Everyone shook their heads; chiefly because the last drink Kyle brought in looked like cow drool and he had gone all around the room showing it off boasting it was called a Phlegm-Cutter. “Humph, y’all just don’t have any class is all.” Kyle said hitching up his pants preparing himself for the long walk to the door separating their reserved room rest of the saloon. 

That Kyle is a character, hell I cannot tell if he is stumbling on his own clumsiness or drink. Way Big Jim is aiming at raising me up above these men, I need to get them all figured out. But Kyle there, hmmm, he is giving me a tough time. Primarily because I cannot see what Big Jim see’s in him. Heyes thought, watching Kyle as he pulled open the door to hang on to the doorframe as if it were some long lost lover. Alright, his staggering can without a doubt be blamed on drink this time. Sure hope he makes to the bar without falling under any of the tables out there. A soft smile caressed Heyes lips, I do like Kyle he is perfectly harmless and friendlier than an overgrown blue-tick hound though.

“You playing or folding, Heyes.” 

His brown eyes darkened as he looked back to his cards, now Wheat he is a different tale all together. Heyes ran a finger up a stack of poker chips, his cards are worthless, I know they are by the way he has been chawin’ that cigar to bits and I really get the feeling he would rather be chawin’ on me. If there is one person in this gang I am needing to watch myself around it would be Wheat. He was as close to a lieutenant as Big Jim had until I showed up and I rightly know if it was not for the money I have been filling his pockets with he would rather leave me behind for a posse. Picking up a stack of chips that equaled a hundred dollars he glanced into Wheat’s foggy blue eyes, the real question is should I let Wheat win? Would it bolster him too much making me look mediocre? 

“Whooowee a showdown.” All eyes swiveled to Kyle where he stood, well leaned, in the doorframe and with the new silence in the room, the affair on the main floor could be heard clearly. 

“Sir, the choice is yours, I still say let the Lady GO!” 

“Boys that gunslinger is takin’ off his right-hand glove. Whooowee yeah, there is gonna be some fireworks for sure.” Kyle whooped hopping from side to side.

“Listen here kid I ain’t even gonna to pay ya no mind.” Quincy’s scratchy voice carried to Heyes and Wheat, peaking their curiosity. “Now go on and let adults do their own thing I ain’t got no time for mincing words with a kid.”

Then the shriek of a woman’s scream reverberated into the room. 

Wheat pulled at the corner of his bushy mustache, Heyes closed his cards and Lobo shifted about in his seat his big eyes flitting between the royal flush he held and the main floor he could not see, “Hellfire Kyle, what is going on?” 

“Well this ugly one, ‘bout my size, he’s gots hold of a gal and she screamed when he ran his tongue all the way down the side of her face.” Kyle squealed, his face a flush with excitement. 

“What is that gunslinger doing?” Kain asked, although he had already folded in the last go around he was generally to easy-going to become involved in others difficulties but like the rest of them was enjoying Kyle’s reporting. 

His curiosity at full boil and his sixth sense prickling across his scalp, Heyes stood, “I fold.” And, never looking at the others, he stepped up behind Kyle silently pulling his own gun as he took in the whole confrontation at a glance. Kyle is right the guy holding the gal is pretty ugly but he did not bother mentioning he had three men backing him up. Humph and that they are all wearing tied-down guns. That makes four against that skinny kid by the bar. Studying the kid’s silhouette and seeing him rub the fingers of his right hand together, Heyes tilted his head sideways. It cannot be.

“Aw quit mincin’ words Quinc.” A lean, pitted face member of their circle said stepping out, “Let’s dance, Kid!”

It is, Heyes thought pushing past Kyle as the kid shot, slid sideways shot again and dived-rolled avoiding the lead coming his way to land on his feet in a squat. 

“Heyes! Heyes you see that?!?” Kyle squalled pounding his pal on the back, “He plugged all three of’em and usin’ only three shots! Whooowee and I never seen nothing, not nothing like that.”

“Ah hell Lobo, sounds like we are missing something worthwhile.” Wheat grumbled tossing down his cards, stomping to the door and shoving his way importantly past Kyle and Heyes.

“Hey, hey, Wheat.” Heyes said shoving back against his fellow gang member. “Don’t go jumping out there making us a target.” But, even as he said this, the gunslinger swung his sites around on them causing all three of them to throw their hands up in unison. 

Feeling the weight of his Remington still in his hand, Heyes threw forth his most charming smile thinking, damn but I hope he recognizes me only to exhale a sigh of relief when the gunslinger nodded and then rose from behind the table, he had been using to shield himself from Quincy. 

“Now for the last time, Sir, let the lady go.” The slinger said extending his gun toward Quincy. “I think we both know I could peg you off without breaking a sweat.” 

Heyes stepped forward, past the fumbling grasps of Kyle and Wheat. I ain’t seen him since he stormed out of Rowdy Kate’s down in Wichita.

With a sneer Quincy pushed Lottie away and she ran from the saloon never once showing signs of slowing, “Kid ya mighten have won this round.” Quincy looked disgustedly at his bleeding friends. “But ain’t no way in hell, ya will make it out of this town alive.”

“Oh I would not say that.” Heyes said smiling hugely as he stepped forward arrogantly swinging his Remington back up into his palm. “The Kid is not riding alone.” 

“Heyes! What the hell do you think your doin’?” Wheat hissed under his breath as he heard this new upstart offer the gang’s services to a complete stranger. 

Glowering at the Kid, then staring at the five men now clustered behind the thin-dark haired man, Quincye thought, hell he ain’t much more than a kid himself – what is wrong this world? But seeing the road hardened men backing him up Quincy knew he was whipped and kicking the pit-face man he hollered, “Get the hell up. I ain’t dragging none of ya lousy asses to the doc. Supposed to be so tough and ya all got whipped up on by a snot-nosed kid. Y’all plain disgust me.” Snatching his hat from the tabletop, Quincy stalked for the saloon never looking back as his three men pulled each other up: one clutching a shot arm, another favoring a blown out knee, and the third’s shattered hand streaming blood all over the place. 

Kyle chortled, beaming over at the gunslinger, “He got’em all and they get to live to tell of it. Whew, imagine being that good.”

“Well it don’t matter none Kyle cause Heyes here thinks he’s good enough to offer us all up as security for that snot-nosed kid.” 

“I don’t know if I would call him that, Wheat.” Kyle glanced over at the gunslinger walking their way.

Seeing the hard blue eyes, Wheat swallowed, “Well maybe yuse right Kyle.” But a smile crept out from beneath is golden mustache as he thought, I got him, I got him, I got him . . .Big Jim don’t never like his men being risked for no good reason and Heyes up and offering us up for stranger well he’s about to have his self knocked down a notch or two.

Stepping forward, Heyes threw a hand out toward the gunslinger, “Gentlemen. I would like to introduce you to my pal, Kid Curry.” 

“Tarnation, Heyes ya got a pal who shoots like that and ya ride alone.” Kyle wailed his mouth remaining open as he looked from Heyes to Kid and back again.

“Long story Kyle. However I would say we got us some catching up to do.” Heyes said patting Kyle on the shoulder and bumping into Wheat growled, “You see now us backing him up was essential. Right?” his Remington no longer hanging lax in his hand. 

“Well sure Heyes, sure we didn’t know he was family and all.” Wheat stammered backing away from Heyes’ hostile, black stare. 

Nodding, Heyes said, “Glad we understand one another.” And with a tight grin that caused his deep dimple to pulsate, he slipped his .44 back into its holster. 

Stepping away from the Devil’s Hold Gang he stopped short of his cousin. Each of them, appraising the other as their many past disagreements rolled through their minds and at length, Kid crossed his arms, “Well I see you haven’t gotten yourself killed, Hannibal.”

Hitching his thumbs into his holster belt Heyes chewed on the inside of his lip and snorted softly, “And, I see your still taking on others troubles.” 

The tension between them expanded as they sized each other up, looking at him Heyes thought, he has not been eating enough but he is taller and from the hard cynical look in his eyes I would say he has seen enough to finish maturing him. Wonder if we could make this work again? Anteing up into the game they were playing, Heyes softly said, “I sure have missed you.” 

Throwing in his own bid, Kid grabbed Heyes by the shoulders pulling him into a hug, “I have missed you -- you stubborn-headed lout.”

Pulling back Heyes adjusted his new black Stetson with its fancy silver hatband, “Kind of calling the kettle black there ain’t you?” Heyes said dropping an arm about Kid’s shoulders. “I missed you too and I ain’t never letting you out of my sight again. Hell, who would thought a person could be so lonely without family around? Now let me buy you a drink and a good meal.” 

“Sure thing let me grab my saddlebags though.” Kid said gesturing toward a chair by the bar and picking them up he walked back over to Heyes thinking, I ain’t ever letting you out of my sights neither ‘cause your right it was damn lonely being without family. As they stepped into the reserved room, Kid took note of the men, obviously outlaws his cousin was calling pals. Yup, I am going to stay right at his side. ‘Cause now that I am all grown up it is my turn to guard his back for awhile.

Seeing Kid’s serious expression, Heyes eyebrows bunched tight together, “Everything okay Kid?”

Looking at his cousin and knowing he would never be alone again a smile rolled across Kid’s face setting his bright blue eyes to sparkling, “Nope, everything is perfect Heyes, just perfect.”


End file.
